Luna Broken
by Bronytim01
Summary: Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's bond has been great ever since Luna's return, but how long will it last before Luna snaps? This is a one-shot that I did for fun and to represent this picture I found.


_**AN: Here's the link to the picture and profile that inspired me to write this.  
>Picture - .comart/Luna-Broken-251017400  
>Profile - .com**_

I woke up to the sound of clattering and somepony mumbling to herself. At first, I ignored it and went back to sleep, but the sounds got louder and louder each minute. I sighed in annoyance and got up. Then I realized that the noises were coming from Luna's room. My face turned from one of annoyance to one of concern. I rolled out of my sheets, and exited the room. "Hey, Prancer and Rain dance." I said as I walked past my best guard. "Hello Princess Celestia." They said in unison, not removing their posture. "So, what's wrong with Luna?" I asked, noticing that they haven't said a thing about her. "Nothing. She wants to be left alone, for some odd reason." They said. I sighed, "Thank you." I said. They nodded and I began to slowly walk towards Luna's room. Once I got there, I used my fore hoof to knock on the door. Once I did that, all of the noise suddenly stopped. Then I began to hear Luna quietly shiver in fear. Once I heard this, I quickly barged into the room, and found something that may horrify me for a long time.

I found that Luna's room was practically destroyed. Every book that was on the book shelf was either on the floor or on the bed. Her bed wasn't made up and the sheets were spread out onto the floor. And the last thing that really sent me shivers up my spine, was her beloved picture of me covered in ink, and the words, "Am I insane?" next to it. My eyes widened in pure shock and I turned to face Luna, who's eyes were widened in fear, and her wings opened up. She looked almost as if she saw a ghost. "Lu?" I said in concern, as I walked towards her. Luna quickly turned to me and quickly broke down into tears. "I'm so sorry!" She said, as she ran towards me, nuzzling my neck. "It's okay. What happened?" I said, trying to keep my voice low. "I-I was rising the moon and passed out. When I came to, this is what happened." She said in a shaky voice. I frowned. "I knew this would happen..." I said slowly. Luna looked up at me in fear. "What do you mean?" She asked. I sighed. "Well... There is an evil in you that is far worse than Nightmare Moon... Not even the Elements of Harmony can stop it." I said in a sad tone. Luna gasped. "There HAS to be a way to stop it!" She said in a reassuring voice. I nodded and smiled, getting an idea. "Hey, can I take a peek inside of your head?" I asked. Luna nodded. I then focused my magic into my horn and used it to look inside Luna's head.

_'Huh? Where am I?" I asked, as looked around the Luna's mind. It was dark and cold and I could barely see within two feet of me. I frowned and used my horn's light to light up the area, but it had no real affect. I sighed, and noticed a small streak of moon light coming from behind me. I smiled and turned around. Once I turned around, I found a window that had a great view of the moon. I began to walk towards it, but something stopped me. The figure of an alicorn suddenly appeared in front of the window. "Hello, Celestia. Good to see you." It said in an eerie voice. "Hello." I said, trying to hide the small amount of fear I had in my voice. "You know, your sister sure does know how to make the night... Pretty..." It said, as it rose one of its fore hooves to touch the window. I smiled, "Thank you..." I said kindly. The alicorn then began to run its fingers across the window, making a small scraping sound, causing me to wince slightly. The alicorn stopped and I sighed in relief. "So, anyways, you're probably wondering why I'm here." It said quickly. I nodded. "Okay then. I'm here for many things. Power. Money. Fame. Et cetera. But the one thing that I want, that none of you can give me is satisfaction." The alicorn then sighed and hung it's head in disappointment. "What is it that you need for satisfaction?" I asked with a reassuring voice. The alicorns head lifted up and slowly turned around, revealing a rotten face with no eyes. "__Blood.__" My eyes widened in fear and I blacked out._

_**AN: Someone requested that I do this. I will still try to upload Michael and Equestria tomorrow or Tuesday. Oh! The Tumblrverse! I'm so freaking excited!**_


End file.
